dndtrfandomcom-20200215-history
Giant
= Giant = All giants speak Giant. Those with Intelligence scores of 10 or higher also speak Common. Combat Giants relish melee combat. They favor massive two-handed weapons and wield them with impressive skill. They have enough cunning to soften up a foe with ranged attacks first, if they can. A giant’s favorite ranged weapon is a big rock. Rock Throwing (Ex) Adult giants are accomplished rock throwers and receive a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls when throwing rocks. A giant of at least Large size can hurl rocks weighing 40 to 50 pounds each (Small objects) up to five range increments. The size of the range increment varies with the giant’s variety. A Huge giant can hurl rocks of 60 to 80 pounds (Medium objects). Rock Catching (Ex) A giant of at least Large size can catch Small, Medium, or Large rocks (or projectiles of similar shape). Once per round, a giant that would normally be hit by a rock can make a Reflex save to catch it as a free action. The DC is 15 for a Small rock, 20 for a Medium one, and 25 for a Large one. (If the projectile provides a magical bonus on attack rolls, the DC increases by that amount.) The giant must be ready for and aware of the attack in order to make a rock catching attempt. Cloud Giant Cloud giants’ skin ranges in color from milky white to light sky blue. Their hair is silvery white or brass, and their eyes are iridescent blue. Adult males are about 18 feet tall and weigh about 5,000 pounds. Females are slightly shorter and lighter. Cloud giants can live to be 400 years old. Cloud giants dress in the finest clothing available and wear jewelry. To many, appearance indicates station The better the clothes and the finer the jewelry, the more important the wearer. They also appreciate music, and most can play one or more instruments (the harp is a favorite). Combat Cloud giants fight in well-organized units, using carefully developed battle plans. They prefer to fight from a position above their opponents. A favorite tactic is to circle the enemies, barraging them with rocks while the giants with magical abilities confound them with spells. Rock Throwing (Ex) The range increment is 140 feet for a cloud giant’s thrown rocks. Oversized Weapon (Ex) A cloud giant wields a great, two-handed morningstar (big enough for Gargantuan creatures) without penalty. Spell-Like Abilities 3/day—levitate (self plus 2,000 pounds), obscuring mist; 1/day—fog cloud. Caster level 15th. Cloud Giant Characters Most cloud giant groups include a sorcerer or a cleric. Good-aligned clerics have access to two of the following domains: Good, Healing, Strength, or Sun. Evil-aligned clerics have access to two of the following domains: Death, Evil, or Trickery. Fire Giant Some fire giants have bright orange hair. An adult male is 12 feet tall, has a chest that measures 9 feet around, and weighs about 7,000 pounds. Females are slightly shorter and lighter. Fire giants can live to be 350 years old. Fire giants wear sturdy cloth or leather garments colored red, orange, yellow, or black. Warriors wear helmets and half-plate armor of blackened steel. Combat Fire giants heat their rocks in a nearby fire, geyser, or lava pools, so that they deal extra fire damage. They favor magic flaming swords in melee (when they can get them). They are also fond of grabbing smaller opponents and tossing them somewhere very hot. Rock Throwing (Ex) The range increment is 120 feet for a fire giant’s thrown rocks. Fire Giant Characters Most groups of fire giants include clerics. A fire giant cleric has access to two of the following domains: Evil, Law, Trickery, or War (most choose Trickery or War, some choose both). Frost Giant A frost giant’s hair can be light blue or dirty yellow, and its eyes usually match its hair color. Frost giants dress in skins and pelts, along with any jewelry they own. Frost giant warriors add chain shirts and metal helmets decorated with horns or feathers. An adult male is about 15 feet tall and weighs about 2,800 pounds. Females are slightly shorter and lighter, but otherwise identical with males. Frost giants can live to be 250 years old. Combat Frost giants usually start combat at a distance, throwing rocks until they run out of ammunition or the opponent closes, then wading in with their enormous battleaxes. A favorite tactic is to lay an ambush by hiding buried in the snow at the top of an icy or snowy slope, where opponents will have difficulty reaching them. Rock Throwing (Ex) The range increment is 120 feet for a frost giant’s thrown rocks. Frost Giant Characters Many groups of frost giants include clerics. A frost giant cleric has access to two of the following domains Chaos, Destruction, Evil, or War (most choose Destruction or War, some choose both). Frost Giant Jarl A frost giant leader is often a barbarian, cleric, fighter, or sorcerer, but some of the most evil and ruthless frost giants become blackguards. The frost giant jarl described here has all the qualities and abilities of a typical frost giant, as well as other abilities (see the statistics block) from being a blackguard. Details on some of these abilities follow. Aura of Despair (Su) This jarl radiates a malign aura that causes enemies within 10 feet of him to take a -2 penalty on all saving throws. Aura of Evil (Ex) This jarl radiates a strong aura of evil (see the detect evil spell) as an 8th-level cleric of an evil deity. Command Undead (Su) This jarl can command and rebuke undead as a 6th-level cleric. Dark Blessing (Su) This jarl applies his Charisma modifier as a bonus on all saving throws. Detect Good (Sp) At will, this jarl can use detect good as a spell-like ability, duplicating the effect of the detect good spell. Poison Use Blackguards are skilled in the use of poison and never risk accidentally poisoning themselves when applying poison to a blade. Smite Good (Su) Twice per day, this jarl may attempt to smite good with one normal melee attack. He adds his +4 Charisma modifier to his attack roll and deals 8 points of extra damage (1 per blackguard level) if the attack hits. If he accidentally smites a creature that is not good, the smite has no effect but it is still used up for that day. Typical Blackguard Spells Prepared (3/1; save DC 11 + spell level) 1st—cause fear, doom, magic weapon; 2nd—bull’s strength. Possessions +2 frost greataxe, +2 full plate armor, cloak of Charisma +2, ring of minor energy resistance (fire), 2 doses of bloodroot poison. (Benefits of these items are included in the statistics block.) Hill Giant Skin color among hill giants ranges from light tan to deep ruddy brown. Their hair is brown or black, with eyes the same color. Hill giants wear layers of crudely prepared hides with the fur left on. They seldom wash or repair their garments, preferring to simply add more hides as their old ones wear out. Adults are about 10½ feet tall and weigh about 1,100 pounds. Hill giants can live to be 200 years old. Combat Hill giants prefer to fight from high, rocky outcroppings, where they can pelt opponents with rocks and boulders while limiting the risk to themselves. Hill giants love to make overrun attacks against smaller creatures when they first join battle. Thereafter, they stand fast and swing away with their massive clubs. Rock Throwing (Ex) The range increment is 120 feet for a hill giant’s thrown rocks. Hill Giants As Characters Reckless brutes of incredible strength but little wit, hill giant characters are never truly accepted into society. Yet they do well on its edges and frontiers, forging a strong and profitable existence. Despite their rugged appearance and great size, their basically humanoid shape makes it easy for them to relate with more civilized folk. Hill giant characters possess the following racial traits. * +14 Strength, -2 Dexterity, +8 Constitution, -4 Intelligence, -4 Charisma. * Large size. -1 penalty to Armor Class, -1 penalty on attack rolls, -4 penalty on Hide checks, +4 bonus on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits double those of Medium characters. * Space/Reach: 10 feet/10 feet. * A hill giant’s base land speed is 40 feet. * Low-light vision. * Racial Hit Dice: A hill giant begins with twelve levels of giant, which provide 12d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +8, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +8, Ref +4, and Will +4. * Racial Skills: A hill giant’s giant levels give it skill points equal to 15 × (2 + Int modifier). Its class skills are Climb, Jump, Listen, and Spot. * Racial Feats: A hill giant’s giant levels give it five feats. * +9 natural armor bonus. * Special Attacks (see above): Rock throwing. * Special Qualities (see above): Rock catching. * Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A hill giant is automatically proficient with simple weapons, martial weapons, light and medium armor, and shields. * Automatic Languages: Giant. Bonus Languages: Common, Draconic, Elven, Goblin, Orc. * Favored Class: Barbarian. * Level adjustment +4. Stone Giant Stone giants prefer thick leather garments, dyed in shades of brown and gray to match the stone around them. Adults are about 12 feet tall and weigh about 1,500 pounds. Stone giants can live to be 800 years old. Combat Stone giants fight from a distance whenever possible, but if they can’t avoid melee, they use gigantic clubs chiseled out of stone. A favorite tactic of stone giants is to stand nearly motionless, blending in with the background, then move forward to throw rocks and surprise their foes. Rock Throwing (Ex) The range increment is 180 feet for a stone giant’s thrown rocks. It uses both hands when throwing a rock. Rock Catching (Ex) A stone giant gains a +4 racial bonus on its Reflex save when attempting to catch a thrown rock. Skills *A stone giant gains a +8 racial bonus on Hide checks in rocky terrain. Stone Giant Elders Some stone giants develop special abilities related to their environment. These giant elders have Charisma scores of at least 15 and spell-like abilities, which they use as 10th-level sorcerers. Once per day they can use stone shape, stone tell, and either transmute rock to mud or transmute mud to rock (DC 17). The save DC is Charisma-based. One in ten elders is a sorcerer, usually of 3rd to 6th level. Stone Giants As Characters Strong, silent loners, stone giant characters are a rare sight in human lands. Stone giant characters possess the following racial traits. * +16 Strength, +4 Dexterity, +8 Constitution, +2 Wisdom. * Large size. -1 penalty to Armor Class, -1 penalty on attack rolls, -4 penalty on Hide checks, +4 bonus on grapple checks, lifting and carrying limits double those of Medium characters. * Space/Reach: 10 feet/10 feet. * A stone giant’s base land speed is 40 feet. * Darkvision out to 60 feet and low-light vision. * Racial Hit Dice: A stone giant begins with fourteen levels of giant, which provide 14d8 Hit Dice, a base attack bonus of +10, and base saving throw bonuses of Fort +9, Ref +4, and Will +4. * Racial Skills: A stone giant’s giant levels give it skill points equal to 17 × (2 + Int modifier). Its class skills are Climb, Hide, Listen, and Spot. A stone giant has a +8 racial bonus on Hide checks in rocky terrain. * Racial Feats: A stone giant’s giant levels give it five feats. * +11 natural armor bonus. * Special Attacks (see above): Rock throwing. * Special Qualities (see above): Rock catching. * Automatic Languages: Giant. Bonus Languages: Common, Draconic, Elven, Goblin, Orc. * Favored Class: Barbarian. * Level adjustment +4. Storm Giant Very rarely, storm giants have violet skin. Violet-skinned storm giants have deep violet or blue-black hair with silvery gray or purple eyes. Adults are about 21 feet tall and weigh about 12,000 pounds. Storm giants can live to be 600 years old. Storm giants’ garb is usually a short, loose tunic belted at the waist, sandals or bare feet, and a headband. They wear a few pieces of simple but finely crafted jewelry, anklets (favored by barefoot giants), rings, or circlets being most common. They live quiet, reflective lives and spend their time musing about the world, composing and playing music, and tilling their land or gathering food. Combat Storm giants use weapons and spell-like abilities instead of throwing rocks. Their composite longbows have a range increment of 180 feet. Spell-Like Abilities 1/day—call lightning (DC 15), chain lightning (DC 18). Caster level 15th. 2/day—control weather, levitate. Caster level 20th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Freedom of Movement (Su) Storm giants have a continuous freedom of movement ability as the spell (caster level 20th). The effect can be dispelled, but the storm giant can create it again on its next turn as a free action. Water Breathing (Ex) Storm giants can breathe underwater indefinitely and can freely use their spell-like abilities while submerged. Skills A storm giant has a +8 racial bonus on any Swim check to perform some special action or avoid a hazard. It can always choose to take 10 on a Swim check, even if distracted or endangered. It can use therun action while swimming, provided it swims in a straight line. *Storm giants ignore all weight penalties for gear carried when swimming. Storm Giant Characters About 20% of adult storm giants are sorcerers or clerics. A storm giant cleric has access to two of the following domains: Chaos, Good, Protection, or War Category:Canavar